


The beginning

by Ashting



Series: 司千合集 [14]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀
Genre: M/M, 司千, 演藝圈Paro, 粉絲x偶像
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 粉絲兼網路翻唱直播主司x演藝圈偶像千空。-大概是戀愛吧，他又抬頭望著大樓外的螢幕，司默默地想著，距離下一次MV播放的時間還有9分38秒，他不禁又開始倒數——倒數再次見到千空的時間。
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: 司千合集 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691275





	1. Chapter 1

站在人來人往的十字路口旁，他好像在等待著什麼，淺色的眼眸緊盯著一旁大樓外壁上的巨型螢幕，紅燈亮了又熄滅，車子從司的身邊呼嘯而過，他依然站在原地，一動也不動。  
車流帶起的風吹起司深褐色的長髮，柔軟的髮絲掃過他的臉龐後，在空中微微飛揚著，在他周圍的人事物彷彿被按下了遙控器上的加速鍵，畫面裡只有司是靜止似的。  
傍晚的夕陽餘暉照在他的側臉，斑駁的橘黃光影忽明忽滅，夾雜著艷紅的車燈，與剛亮起街燈交錯閃爍，行人號誌在他身旁變換顏色，不斷重新倒數計時，而司也無聲地跟著數著數字。  
57、56、55、54⋯⋯  
喧囂的引擎聲和吵雜的交談聲沒有傳進司的耳中，他專注地倒數著，雙手有些緊繃地在胸口握拳，跟著口中的逐漸減少的數字打著拍子，胸口下的心臟鼓譟著，蓋過司所有的思緒。  
懸掛在半空的紅燈在最後幾秒時轉為綠燈，經過面前的車輛在他的眼裡只剩下拉長的光線殘影，大樓上的巨型螢幕在時間歸零時，轉瞬為一片漆黑，下一秒從螢幕對外的音響裡傳來爆炸般的聲響，熟悉的旋律在那一刻佔據了司的意識，他不自覺地跟著流淌而出的歌詞低聲唱著，墨黑色的螢幕上跳出一個個人影，司目不轉睛地看著，身體裡好像飽脹的氣球，被湧出的情緒充滿。  
石神千空的臉孔出現在螢幕上時，原本面無表情的司終於揚起嘴角，新專輯快節奏的主打歌曲MV在螢幕上播放著，明明在網路上已經看過無數次，但這個瞬間他還是被歌聲和音樂震撼，司張大雙眼，深怕眨眼就錯過任何一刻。  
螢幕上繽紛的色彩映在他的眼眶裡，取代了原先照在他臉上的光線，鮮豔奪目的光芒在司的臉龐流轉，連眼底都宛如被石神千空的顏色佔領，被徹底擄獲。  
進行到副歌的高潮前，畫面聚焦到一雙閉著的眼睛，在下一個鼓點響起後，千空琥珀色眼睛夾帶著懾人的氣勢猛然睜開，司的心跳在剎那之間漏了一拍，鏡頭快速地往後拉遠，穿著黑色皮衣和皮褲的人佔據了畫面千空握著麥克風賣力地唱著，讓原本只是無聲地跟唱的司也忍不住加入。

Just give me a reason  
請給我一個理由  
To keep my heart beating  
讓我的心臟繼續跳動  
Don't worry, it's safe right here in my arms  
別擔心，在我的懷裡你就是安全的  
As the world falls apart around us  
當世界在我們周圍分崩離析  
All we can do is hold on, hold on  
我們唯一能做的就是撐下去，撐下去

音樂和歌聲震著他的耳膜，心臟彷彿也跟著節奏一下一下跳著，司看著螢幕裡的千空在副歌結束前，對著前方比出樂團的招牌手勢，束起的食指和中指側列在眼前，那個人先是露出自信的笑容，手臂向前伸直後，就像是對著螢幕外的人拿著手槍——朝著司發射子彈。  
螢幕的畫面在副歌結束後變得模糊，字幕和旁白快速地列出新專輯的發行日期和時間，司盯著螢幕呆楞了許久，才被車陣中巨大的喇叭聲響拉回神智，螢幕已經換上清新可愛的飲料廣告，但司的意識卻還留在千空修長的手指對準他的那一幕上頭。  
無法壓抑的心跳加速讓他忍不住揉了一下自己的左胸口，有些懊惱卻又停止不了自己喜歡的情緒，無以名狀的情感充斥著在司到腦袋裡，帶著昏脹脹的暈眩感。  
大概是戀愛吧，他又抬頭望著大樓外的螢幕，司默默地想著，距離下一次MV播放的時間還有9分38秒，他不禁又開始倒數——倒數再次見到千空的時間。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在深夜沈睡的城市約會的司千，偶像粉絲交往前提。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 梗源：https://twitter.com/dcst_sentsu/status/1256554470655193095  
> BGM是La la land的City of stars

藏在過長的袖口下的手若無其事地碰觸著對方的，司和千空走在空無一人的街道上，唯有在深夜時分，他們才能暫時不必躲避他人的目光，自然地並肩而行。  
司的手指若有似無地擦過對方的手掌心，就像是行走時擺盪的手臂不小心觸碰，但又多了點流連和期待。  
沈睡的城市寂靜無聲，只有千空小聲地哼著不成調的曲子在迴盪，礙於無法公開交往的關係，每隔一段時間的晚餐邀約後，千空便會和他這樣漫無目的地在街頭亂晃，當成兩人的約會。  
對於剛交往的他們來說，隱藏著秘密並不是難事，困難的是每個接觸都必須小心翼翼，就像現在指尖的輕碰，用外套遮掩著偷偷牽起的手，反而宛如撩人的挑撥，更讓司心癢不已。  
可是能夠這樣獨佔自己的戀人，卻也已經讓司感到滿足，他轉頭看向千空時，對方也注意到他的視線抬起頭望著他，目光相交的瞬間，無聲的默契讓他們笑了出來，又往前走了幾步。  
在鎂光燈下閃閃發光、被眾人追捧的人，現在只屬於他一個人，司想到這裡，嘴角的弧度又上揚一些，他們走過無人的商店街，只有二十四小時營業的便利商店還照亮街道，兩人的腳步最後在馬路口停下。  
行人號誌燈上的紅色小人一閃一滅，白日喧鬧的城市沈默著，不知道是誰先起意，是司的手指先跨過界線，還是千空的指尖先穿過他們之間相隔的距離，在他們十指交扣的現在都已經顯得不太重要。  
司感覺到千空的手指在他的手背上打著拍子，和嘴裡哼的曲子有著同樣的頻率，他不禁也跟著旋律一起低聲唱著，千空輕輕用手臂碰一下司的側腰，兩人又往彼此的方向拉近一些。  
他們沐浴在城市的微弱星光下，有一搭沒一搭地哼唱著，司的指尖悄悄勾了一下，打著只有他們彼此理解的暗號，相識而笑的瞬間，迎面突然傳來一陣吵雜的人聲，千空一把將他拉進一旁的防火巷內。  
剛從居酒屋走出來的醉漢大聲嚷嚷著，突如其來的意外讓司緊張地心跳加速，沒有墨鏡和口罩的偽裝，他們極有可能被認出來，在人群離開前，只能面對面躲在狹小又昏暗的防火巷內，他們貼的太近，宛如低下頭就能聽見彼此的心跳似的。  
緊張的氣氛在千空沒能忍住的笑聲中出現破口，對方湊近司的耳邊，溫柔地用手指梳著他的長髮，小聲地說道：「你太緊張了。」  
被人這麼一說的司不禁挑起眉，像是為了證明自己不像對方說的那樣緊迫，他肆無忌憚地低頭靠上千空的額頭，任由對方的手在他的耳邊和肩頸交接處摩挲，他的唇在千空的鼻樑和鼻尖流連，夾在兩人之間的空氣逐漸升溫。  
「現在不會了，嗯。」司用著如同呢喃般的音調說著，千空的手也已經來到他的後頸，輕輕搓著他的髮根，防火巷外的人聲被他們拋到九霄雲外，只留下眼前的彼此。  
只需要一個碰觸、一個衝動和一個契機，他們就能點燃心底的火苗，那是司吻上千空時的第一個念頭，他們像是沙漠中踽踽獨行旅人，終於在荒蕪的飛沙中找到湧泉綠洲，渴望著被彼此的愛澆灌，滋潤深藏在體內的靈魂。  
他捧著千空的臉頰，而對方挺腰後壓下他的脖子，無止盡地親吻著，急切地汲取彼此的體溫，唯有如此，才能度過這不眠之夜。

**Author's Note:**

> 歌詞取自我的愛團ONE OK ROCK的The beginning，好想看Dr. Stone唱這首放心的臉（怎麼擅自取團名  
> https://twitter.com/kppn_135/status/1256520294870560770?s=20  
> 這推延伸出來的意外（？


End file.
